Magic Sucks
by XxLaxaAlberonaxX
Summary: Regular life is hard enough for teenagers but those problems are so much rougher when you are a magical teen. So much more can go wrong if you are a magically powered teenager, but that doesn't mean that things are worse for those like this, it can be a wonderful experience just like life is supposed to be.


_**Alright so here is the real first chapter I will be taking the other one down and putting this up in a new story slot. I hope that you guys all like this story and I hope to get a few new Oc's after this chapter is posted. Now,**_ _ **this chapter is a bit different than the last one but I hope you enjoy it. Sorry that it is short the next chapter will be a lot longer and I would like to thank LyrisRose for Lyris she is also my Beta for this.**_

* * *

 **P.O.V - Caitlin Borne**

I groaned out as I walked around with both of my parents as well as my best friend from my first year at Hogwarts. Since Rose had stayed over with us for the summer holiday my mother decided that it would be simpler to just buy our supplies together. Rose, with her nose stuck in a book as always, just followed wherever my mother dragged her, causing it to look as though she did not want to be out with us or that she was a mother dragging her unhappy child around Diagon Alley while school shopping. The truth is I did not mind going shopping, what bothered me was going with my parents they both had to act as though they loved each other in public while in the manor if they saw each other my mother would either scream at him for his latest infidelity or just huff at him and walk to a different room. The latter being my preferred one. Being married to a pureblood man required charms, contracts and many other things or at least I had been told this by my mother. She was just happy that her's was about to be up then she could be happy with just me and her.

"Cate honey come here and look at these new robes that they have." My mother said happily while pulling me towards Twilfitt and Tatting's store while I grabbed Rose's wrist so she wouldn't be stuck there by herself.

"Ma come on we came here to get our books not to get new clothes, also I like my robes.." I muttered to myself as I pulled the two of them to Flourish & Blotts so that way me and Rose could find the books that we needed.

"Can you believe it Rose it's been six years since we met here." I sighed out as she walked beside me with no expression on her face.

"It fills me with joy Caitlin it really does." She deadpanned as she ran a hand over a book spine.

"I knew it would. I just knew it would melt your heart." I snickered as we walked through the aisles looking for the Advanced potions book that was on the supply list for this year.

While we where looking for books one of my mother's old housemates had turned down the same aisle that we had with my mother next to her telling her about how she loved the life of a business owner as well as the matriarch of the Borne family, causing her friend to giggle saying that she would much rather be a housewife and not have to work a day in her life. I rolled my eyes before turning on my heels my boots making a slight squeak making my mother turn her head quickly to see and smile while she waved me and Rose over. She smiled at the woman who had shooed away her youngest child to find her books. Before motioning to me as I walked up next to her with Rose still nose deep in a book.

"This right here is my first child Caitlin, and my adopted second child Lyris though we call her Rose. Caitlin is part of the Honor program, has your oldest told you about it yet Karen?" My mother asked with a slight bit of pride in her voice.

"No, I don't believe I have Tillie what is it?" She asked snidely, while my mother had a gleam in her eyes as she took a breath.

"The honor program is a program that lets those who a more mature than others in their year as well as house have a chance to shine, They chose Caitlin here while she was in her third year to shadow a Prefect then after her winter holiday she became one now last half of last year they let her start to shadow the Head Girl that was going to graduate well now Caitlin here is going to be the Head Girl of Hufflepuff. Jax and I could not be more proud of our little darling girl." My mother said with a smug look on her face and a grin that said 'my child is better than yours' I sighed and facepalmed as her friend faked a smile.

"Well that is lovely what about your other 'child' then Tillie?" She asked as her daughter came back with her arms full of books.

"Well Lyris in her fourth year was able to create a bomb out of just a few simple ingredients, has read just about every book in the Hogwarts library and has been given the chance to be Prefect but doesn't really seem to be interested she is a lovely girl and is very much like another child to me. Speaking of which Rose honey you do have your phone on you, right? I need to make sure that it is still turned on so I can reach you during the year." My mother said sweetly while Rose just held up her thumb while trying to walk off while reading.

I sighed while grabbing the back of her shirt keeping her in place as Karen walked off in a huff not even saying goodbye to my mother. My mother looked at the way she went and smiled a shit eating grin as she turned back to us and stated that she would be going out for tea and then meeting my father for lunch and that Rose would keep me company for the time that she was gone.

"Why does she always have to act like that..." I groaned out as I leaned against a bookshelf as Rose just ignored me.

"Maybe she is trying to live through you," Rose said a bit standoffish, but to me, it had more of concerened sound.

"You did tell me that she is the reason you are going to school here, and the reason you are now Head Girl, so maybe just tell her that you don't want to do this anymore." She deadpanned once more and started to walk off towards the exit and out of the bookstore, I stopped to pay and followed her out.

"But why else would I do all this for her, she is my mother, she deserves to be happy," I muttered as we walked through the streets as the sun beat down.

"Then stop complaining about it. Be the happy daughter that you play for them and just keep it up until the end of the seventh year, then you can technically do whatever you want. Didn't your grandfather state at the last get together you guys had that you would be taking over the house from your father then?" She asked in a monotone type voice to others but to me, it was a bit heartfelt.

"You know what Rose your right. I can keep playing the good daughter for two more years then its whatever I want to do well at the moment is what I want to go to and I want to go get some candy come on." I said with a smile while dragging Rose with me causing her to let out a groan as I drug her across the street to my mother's candy store


End file.
